


Heartbeat

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound was different now, a single beating heart against her ear, but it meant much more. Companion piece to Heartbeats from Rose's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally published February 9, 2014.

It used to be the double pitter pat of the Doctor's hearts that told Rose Tyler that she was exactly where she wanted to be, in his arms, even if it was only for a celebratory hug. They could never share his forever but it was enough to want to spend her whole life with him.

The sound was different now, a single beating heart against her ear, but it meant much more. Now it signaled home and _their_ forever, with her new, new, new Doctor. He said it only beat for her and she wouldn't miss a single one.


End file.
